A railway car is equipped with a control device or the like for supply of power to electrical devices such as an electric motor and the like. Such a control device is stored as a device unit for example in an equipment compartment under the floor of the car (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The device unit is inserted in the equipment compartment from the side of the railway car.
The equipment compartment disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes, on the side surface thereof, a partition plate for holding the device unit. A heat receiving plate is located under the bottom surface of the device unit. With the heat receiving plate mounted on the partition plate, the device unit is inserted into the equipment compartment from a lateral side of the car. The heat receiving plate slides over the partition plate, and then the device unit is stored at the inner side in the equipment compartment. The device unit is then fixed in the equipment compartment by bolting.